Maldito Rubio Sádico
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI] ¡Nakago a secuestrado al emperador Hotohori! Quien sabe las terribles cosas que va a hacerle para conseguir información... Porque es eso lo que quiere, ¿no? [Nakago x Hotohori]


****

Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

* * *

"Maldito Rubio Sádico"

by Emiko Mihara

Hacía varias horas que la tormenta había comenzado. La lluvia caía sobre el palacio imperial de Konan y las nubes grises cubrían gran parte del horizonte. Mientras, los Suzaku no Seishis constelaciones de Suzaku la pasaban tranquilamente...

El pequeño Chiriko estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo unos libros con Chichiri. Unos ejemplares secretos de Taitsukun, que alegaron, solo ellos podían leer.

Miaka se dedicó a observar el entrenamiento de Tamahome y Tasuki, quien, de una forma o de otra, siempre terminaba incinerando al "fantasmita".

Mitsukake descansaba, ya que había quedado exhausto después de curar las heridas de todos después de la última batalla.

Nuriko se mantenía ocupado, probándose toda la ropa del harén, cosa que disgustaba a casi todas las concubinas del palacio.

¿Y Hotohori? Ahora que lo pienso, hace bastante tiempo que no muestra la cara... Casi desde que empezó este diluvio.

- Alteza... Alteza... – Nuriko lo llamaba, recorriendo los pasillos con un exquisito vestido de seda púrpura con encajes en lila. Llevaba el pelo adornado con flores de los mismos colores y tenía los labios pintados color rosa.

Recorrió varios pasillos hasta que de casualidad llegó a la biblioteca, en donde vio a Chiriko con Chichiri, en una situación un poco... Ejem. Mientras les daba la espalda, Chiriko se bajó de la mesa en la que estaba sentado, completamente colorado y Chichiri se colocó de nuevo la mascara. No había nada de que avergonzarse en realidad. Solo se estaban besando (dejen de lado el echo de que Chiriko tiene trece y Chichiri veinticinco¿ok?)

- Etto... – empezó Nuriko rodando los ojos, haciendo como que no había visto nada - ¿No han visto a su majestad por acá? – preguntó directamente.

- No. – respondió el pequeño bajando la mirada.

- ¿Para que lo buscas, eh? – le pregunto Chichiri, mirando con atención la ropa que traía Nuriko.

- Eso no te importa. – le respondió en tono descortés, y dándole la espalda, salió de ahí.

Siguió caminando por el palacio y se cruzó con Miaka, que salía de una habitación, murmurando barbaridades. Por la cara que tenía, algo la había hecho enojar, y mucho.

Parecía ser que Tamahome y Tasuki habían empezado a discutir otra vez por una idiotez, como era su costumbre, y ahora se estaban cagando a piñas, también, como era su costumbre.

- ¡Hey, ustedes! – les gritó Nuriko, entrando a la habitación en donde los dos energúmenos peleaban.

- ¡TASUKI! – gritó Tamahome, arremetiendo al colorado con un golpe en el estomago.

- ¡TAMA NO BAKA! – gritó Tasuki y sacando su abanico de hierro agregó - ¡REKKA SHINEN! – y el arma despidió una gran sucesión de llamas, que Tamahome esquivo y que impactaron directo en el rostro de... Sí, adivinaron.

- ¡TASUKIIIIIII! – gritó Nuriko completamente encolerizado - ¡AHORA SI QUE TE MATO! – y se arrojó sobre el pobre Seishi, sin que este pudiera defenderse.

Después de varios minutos de golpes, patadas, gritos y más golpes, Nuriko le preguntó a los brutos si habían visto a Hotohori. La respuesta fue un rotundo no.

¿Dónde estaba el emperador¡No podía habérselo tragado la tierra! ... ... ... ¿O sí?

Después de una hora de pasearse por casi todo el palacio gritando varias formas de llamarlo (Hotohori, Alteza, Majestad, Rey, Emperador, Señor y un largo etc.), Nuriko se puso histérico.

- ¿PERO DÓNDE PUEDE ESTAR! – les gritó a los otros Seishis que ya estaban bastante cansados de los gritos. Incluso había despertado a Mitsukake.

- ¿Ya buscaste en todos lados? – preguntó Miaka también un poco preocupada.

- Síííí... – respondió Nuriko en tono lamentable.

- ¿Buscaste en la habitación, eh? -

Silencio... Y Nuriko se levantó corriendo, seguido del resto, hasta la habitación de Hotohori. Con una patada tiró la puerta abajo.

- ¡KYAAAAAAA! – gritó Miaka.

La ventana estaba rota, dejando entrar la lluvia a los aposentos del emperador. La cama estaba desecha y había signos de lucha alrededor. Algunas manchas de sangre en el suelo y las paredes y una nota, clavada en el cabezal de la cama, con una daga...

_Espero que no les moleste que me haya llevado a su emperador a dar un paseo._

_Nakago._

- ¡Ese bastardo! – exclamó Tamahome entre dientes, después de escuchar a Chichiri leer la nota.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo! – urgió Miaka.

- ¿Adónde¡No sabemos a donde lo llevó! – interrumpió Tasuki.

- ¡No sabemos nada! – aclaró Nuriko.

- Además no podemos hacer nada con esa tormenta... – se lamentó Chiriko.

- Entonces... – comenzó Miaka con un hilo de voz y lágrimas asomando en sus ojos.

- Lo único que podemos hacer ahora... Es rezarle a Suzaku para que proteja al emperador. – sonó la débil voz de Mitsukake y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**»»»«««**

«Maldito Nakago... ¿Cómo demonios dejé que me secuestrara de está manera?» era lo único que pasaba por la mente del joven emperador de Konan.

¿Cómo demonios había logrado penetrar la defensa ese infeliz? No sabía cómo. Lo único que sabía era que había abierto los ojos, estando acostado en su cama, y que ese desgraciado estaba recostado junto a él, sonriéndole...

/_FLASHBACK MODE_/

_- Buenas Noches, Emperador... – susurró el rubio, sonriendo con prepotencia._

_Hotohori intentó levantarse, pero fue ahí que notó la daga en su estomago._

_- Tanto le desagrado que quiere irse... Alteza. – dijo en fingido tono de lamento, acariciando el rostro de Hotohori, quien cortó el contacto de un manotazo._

_- No te atrevas a tocarme. – su voz sonó seria. No le importaba que el rubio lo estuviera amenazando con una daga._

_- Ju. – se mofó Nakago – Como quiera. – y lo golpeó en el estomago, haciéndolo perder el conocimiento._

/_FLASHBACK MODE END_/

¿Dónde estaba? Era más que obvio que no podía estar en terrenos de Konan... Entonces... ¿Estaba en Kutou? Era lo más probable...

«Estoy... Me...» y sin poder terminar ese pensamiento, se desmayó a causa del punzante dolor en su estómago.

**»»»«««**

En una de las habitaciones del palacio imperial de Kutou, Nakago parecía animado, mientras hablaba con Tomo.

- Veo que por fin lo tienes¿ne? – dijo el amo de las ilusiones, observando la figura en la cama.

- Así es... – dijo en tono lascivo, el rubio – Después de tanto tiempo... – se relamió los labios.

- También veo que enviaste a Soi a una misión. Que conveniente. – sugirió Tomo.

- Basta ya. – lo terminó Nakago en tono serio – Encárgate de que el emperador no se entere de su presencia. -

- No te preocupes por eso. Está atrapado en una de mis ilusiones. En estos momentos se encuentra en sus aposentos "rodeado de mujeres" – dijo mordiéndose la lengua, dando a entender al rubio su disgusto.

- Bien... – Nakago se acercó a Tomo y lo agarró de la cintura, acercándolo a él – Después tendré que darte una recompensa... – dijo en tono incitante – Ahora vete. – y lo empujó.

- Sí. – fue lo único que dijo el ilusionista antes de salir.

«Por fin... Después de tanto tiempo... Al fin será mío.» pensó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sádica sonrisa.

**»»»«««**

- Mmhh... ¿Qué? -

Hotohori despertó en lo que parecía ser una habitación. Unas cuantas velas, a los lados de la cama en la que estaba recostado, iluminaban tenuemente a su alrededor. Las cortinas del balcón estaban abiertas, dejando que la luz de la luna y el sonido del viento y la tormenta entraran por ellas. Intentó sentarse, pero algo lo detuvo.

- Veo que despertó, Alteza. – oyó una voz hablarle desde una esquina.

Una silueta se comenzó a divisar, y cuando llegó a tocar el haz de luz de las velas, develó un torso bien formado, muy pálido. Cabello rubio largo, ligeramente ondulado y una mirada color azul increíblemente decidida.

- Nakago. – fue lo único que pudo decir el emperador. Intentó moverse de nuevo, pero sus muñecas y tobillos estaban atados a la cama.

- Disculpe si eso le incomoda pero... No puedo arriesgarme a que escape. – dijo el rubio, acercándose más a la cama.

- ¿Qué...¿Qué es lo qué...? – empezó a balbucear Hotohori, viendo lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba Nakago.

- Tranquilícese ¿Puede? – y se arrodillo junto al indefenso joven.

Nakago comenzó a jugar con un mechón del largo cabello caoba. Lo deslizaba entre sus dedos, sintiendo lo suave que era y no dejaba de sonreír. Cuando se aburrió de eso, comenzó a deslizar un fino dedo por el contorno del brazo de Hotohori y la fina tela de la vestimenta imperial se arrugaba levemente debido a las caricias.

- ¡No me toques! – exigió Hotohori, pero solo recibió una sonrisa del rubio.

- ¿Lo pongo nervioso? – le susurró, acercándose más a él.

Hotohori cerró fuertemente los ojos y dio vuelta la cara, como si así pudiera escapar. Pero las manos del rubio comenzaban a abrir lentamente su ropa, deslizándose por su pecho. Nakago no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besar el cuello del emperador.

- Dónde... será... que... aparece... su... kanji... Alteza... – le susurró entre cada beso que le daba, recorriendo todo su cuello y parte de su hombro, ya descubierto.

- Basta. – pidió el emperador, intentando liberarse de sus ataduras, solo consiguiendo lastimarse. Su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse débilmente y cada susurro le daba escalofríos.

- ¿Qué le ocurre, nh? – siguió susurrándole Nakago, dándose cuenta del efecto que producía en el morocho - ¿No le gusta que susurre... Alteza? – sugirió mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta la cintura de Hotohori.

- Basta. – repitió Hotohori sin abrir los ojos. Nakago sonrió.

- No voy a parar. – dijo en voz alta y acercándose tanto al otro como le era físicamente posible, le susurró con voz libidinosa – Va a ser mío. -

Los ojos marrones del emperador se abrieron de par en par y su rostro giró para encontrarse con unas orbes azules, recortadas por el cabello rubio.

- Na... Naka... go... – balbució.

El Seiryu no Seishi Constelación de Seiryu continuó besando cada centímetro de piel, quitando la estorbosa ropa. Lo peor era que el cuerpo de Hotohori comenzaba a responder ante las atenciones, aún cuando el emperador no quería tener nada que ver con el rubio. Nakago se frotaba contra el ahora desnudo emperador, que aún mantenía su boca y sus ojos, fuertemente cerrados.

- No puede ocultar que le gusta. – le susurró el rubio. Una mano blanca se deslizó por la cadera de Hotohori, llegando a acariciar su miembro – Está duro. -

- Bas... ta... – jadeó Hotohori – No... -

- ¿No qué? – lo interrumpió Nakago, envolviendo el miembro del emperador con su mano, comenzando a frotarlo de arriba abajo - ¿No a esto? – sugirió.

- No... – volvió a repetir Hotohori, apretando los dientes para impedir que cualquier otro sonido escapara de su boca.

- O tal vez... No a esto... – volvió a sugerir Nakago, comenzando a lamer el pene erecto de Hotohori. Los labios blancos rodearon ese centro de placer y comenzó a masturbarlo, mirando con deleite como el espíritu de Hotohori se debatía entre el placer y la dignidad.

- Bas... ta... Naka... go... – pidió Hotohori casi en un lamento, pero el rubio no se detuvo. Continuó lamiéndolo hasta que sintió escapar el primer gemido de los labios del emperador. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Nakago volvió a acercarse al oído del emperador.

- Ve que le gusta... No puede ocultármelo, Alteza. – le aseguró en un murmullo.

- Nhh... No... – respondió el morocho, haciendo su cabeza a un lado. Era verdad. Le gustaba lo que le hacía. Le gustaba que lo tocara; que le susurrara; que lo lamiera y lo besara... Le gustaba. Y no podía dejar de pensar que estaba mal.

- Ya vuelvo... – susurró el rubio, alejándose de Hotohori – No me extrañe, Alteza. -

Varios minutos pasaron en los que el emperador no se atrevió siquiera a abrir los ojos. El único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos, era el susurro del viento y el golpeteo de la lluvia contra los cristales de las ventanas.

«¿De verdad se fue?» pensó y sus ojos marrones se abrieron lentamente. Estaba solo. Su respiración era rápida y agitada y su entrepierna dolía.

- Nh... – se quejó débilmente. Intentó calmar su excitación, pero las ataduras estaban demasiado tensas y no llegaba ni siquiera a su cintura – Ah... -

- ¿Duele? –

Nakago reapareció desde las sombras, asustando a Hotohori. No se había ido de la habitación. Lo había estado observando todo el tiempo.

- ¿Quiere que lo ayude con esto... Alteza? – dijo recostándose junto al morocho. Ahora el rubio tampoco traía nada de ropa.

- Nh... Mh... – comenzó a musitar Hotohori cuando el rubio empezó a acariciarlo de nuevo. Al principio resulto muy doloroso, aún cuando solo lo rozaba, pero comenzó a volverse cada vez más necesario...

Nakago sonrió, casi mofándose al darse cuenta que el seishi ya estaba bajo su poder. Ahora comenzaba la parte divertida.

- Dígame Alteza... ¿Quiere que me detenga ahora? – le susurró, volviendo el ritmo cada vez más lento hasta que detuvo por completo su mano.

- No... – jadeó el morocho, abriendo los ojos - ... onegai... – casi suplicó.

Nakago se agacho sobre la entrepierna de Hotohori y comenzó a lamerla otra vez. Al principio, el morocho parecía contenerse, pero pronto gimió reiteradas veces al tiempo que su cadera seguía el ritmo de las lamidas del rubio. No paso demasiado tiempo hasta que el emperador se descargo en la boca del rubio.

El Seiryu no seishi regresó al rostro del emperador e introduciendo dos dedos en su boca, lo obligó a abrirla para luego besarlo, dándole de beber de su propia esencia.

- Le gusto¿verdad? – preguntó el rubio, frotando su miembro semi erecto en la pierna del emperador.

- Naka... go... – gimió Hotohori al sentir el contacto del rubio.

- ¿Sabe algo..? No hay nada que quiera más que penetrarlo... – dijo comenzando a acariciar los muslos del emperador - Pero... tengo algunas cosas que quiero hacerle primero, Alteza. – aseguró con una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

- ¿Nh...? -

- Por ejemplo... -

Nakago estiró uno de sus brazos fuera de la cama hasta alcanzar una de las tantas velas que había alrededor.

- Dígame Alteza... ¿Le tiene miedo al fuego...? – preguntó, balanceando la vela sobre el abdomen de Hotohori.

La llama comenzó a bailar sobre los bordes de la vela, derritiendo la cera más rápido. Un balanceo por aquí, otro por allá... Hasta qué finalmente una delgada y pequeña gota de cera caliente cayó sobre la piel de Hotohori.

- ¡Nh! – se quejó, al sentir el ardor.

La sonrisa en los labios del rubio se pronuncio más. Inclinó de nuevo la vela y está vez fueron más de tres las gotas de cera que cayeron sobre el pecho de Hotohori.

El rostro del emperador se oprimió de dolor.

- ¿No le gusta? – sugirió Nakago, apartando la vela y comenzando a lamer las quemaduras con su lengua. Eso era todavía más doloroso que las propias quemaduras.

- Nh... Ah... – se quejaba Hotohori – Due... le... – llegó a decir.

- La idea es que le duela... Alteza... – aclaró Nakago alejándose de él.

Se bajó de la cama y pareció tomar algo del suelo. Cuando volvió a estar frente a Hotohori, le mostró que en sus manos y rodeando su cintura, tenía un látigo color negro.

- ¿Qué... Qué pensas hacer con eso...? -

- Mmh... Use la imaginación... – sugirió el rubio, mostrándole el mango del látigo con una sonrisa.

La mente de Hotohori trabajó tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le había gritado con todas sus fuerzas:

_- ¡Eres un maldito sádico! - _

_Casi al mismo tiempo que las palabras terminaban de abandonar su garganta, su rostro se tiñó de carmín al notar que Nakago sonrió y le respondió:_

_- Sí, lo soy. – admitió y se subió de nuevo a la cama._

Comenzó a besar el pecho de Hotohori, mientras llevaba el mango del látigo hacia su rostro. El emperador cerró sus hermosos ojos marrones y giró su faz hacía el otro lado, intentando postergar lo inevitable...

- Si no lo hace usted, Alteza... Tendré que hacerlo yo... – aseguró el rubio, comenzando a lamer la punta del mango de cuero con su lengua.

Al oír las palabras de Nakago, Hotohori abrió los ojos y lo miró algo asombrado. Frente a él, arrodillado sobre las sábanas de blanca seda, estaba el rubio. Enredaba entre los finos y pálidos dedos de su mano derecha, uno de los tantos mechones de cabello rubio que caían sobre su pecho, mientras con la otra mano, sostenía el látigo de cuero frente a su boca.

Al principio, solo lamía delicadamente la punta. Le daba pequeños besos, pasaba su lengua aquí y allá. De un lado a otro. Luego lo introdujo completamente en su boca y en un momento pareció ahogarse con él, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Por más que lo quisiera, Hotohori no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y, no solo eso. La mirada lujuriosa de Nakago sobre él. Esas gemas azules brillando de esa forma por el solo hecho de estar frente a él... Estaba empezando a despertar de nuevo. Sentía que iba a reventar.

- Na... Nakago... – urgió Hotohori.

Como si hubiera sido una orden, Nakago dejó de jugar y volvió a acercarse al emperador. Su mano derecha, con el látigo, se deslizó por el abdomen y la cadera de Hotohori, dejando un delgado hilo de saliva en su camino. Cuando por fin llegó hasta esa pequeña y virginal entrada, un escalofrío muy placentero recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. Nakago se inclinó sobre el emperador y comenzando a besarlo, a modo de distracción, le introdujo el mango del látigo en el ano de un solo empujón.

- ¡Ahhh! – se quejó Hotohori, contrayéndose de inmediato.

- No haga eso... – advirtió el rubio - Se va a lastimar. – y continuó introduciéndole el látigo.

Cuando todo el mango estuvo dentro, Nakago lo retiró casi completo, y luego volvió a empujar, consiguiendo que el morocho volviera a cerrarse de dolor.

Tenía que haber alguna forma de que el emperador dejara de hacer eso. A Nakago le divertía causarle dolor a sus amantes, pero no quería lastimar a Hotohori. Era lo último que quería...

Alejando su mirada azul del rostro del morocho, pudo ver como el miembro de este estaba comenzando a despertarse de nuevo, así que manteniendo el ritmo que había adoptado con el mango del látigo, comenzó a lamerlo como ya antes lo hubiera hecho.

- ¡Nhhh¡Ahh...ah...aha...ahahhh! –

El emperador no estaba seguro que era exactamente lo que lo hacía gemir: o era la boca de Nakago masturbándolo de esa manera tan lenta y deliciosa, o el látigo penetrándolo de esa forma tan violenta... Tal vez eran ambas.

El rubio se sonrió al ver como Hotohori abría sus piernas casi desesperadamente, tal vez tratando de aliviar el dolor o tal vez, tratando de incrementar el placer.

Las sogas estaban tan tensas que parecían a punto de romperse, pero eran demasiado resistentes para la fuerza de Hotohori y comenzaban a lastimarlo.

- Na... Naka... go... -

El rubio levantó su rostro al oír su nombre y se encontró con la más hermosa vista que solo había podido imaginar: Hotohori estaba al borde del llanto. Sus ojos marrones estaban completamente nublados por las lagrimas y todo su rostro estaba surcado de sudor. En su frente, el cabello se pegaba a la piel y sus labios solo se abrieron para decir algo en tono lastimero:

- Des... ata... me... one... gai... -

Nakago se relamió los labios. De debajo de una de las sábanas sacó la daga con la que había amenazado a Hotohori en el palacio de Konan y cortó las sogas que sostenían sus tobillos a la cama.

- ¿Eso le basta, Alteza? – preguntó acercándose a su rostro para besarlo.

Las piernas de Hotohori estaban en el aire y su cadera se movía arriba y abajo con cada nueva arremetida del mango dentro de él. Y eso no era todo... Sentía que con cada nueva estocada, estaba aún más cerca de derramarse de nuevo.

El solo hecho de tener a un Hotohori completamente sumiso, gimiendo y jadeando, sobre tu cama, encima de atado... No se necesita demasiada imaginación para intentar saber lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio en esos momentos.

Nakago quitó el mango del látigo de adentro de Hotohori, consiguiendo un largo gemido del morocho, acompañado por el derramamiento de la esencia del emperador en su propio abdomen.

- Na... Na... – balbuceaba el emperador, su mente perdida en un mar de placer.

- Alteza... – lo llamó Nakago.

Hotohori abrió sus ojos en el exacto momento en el que Nakago cortaba las sogas que aferraban sus muñecas a la cama. Los brazos cansados cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo, aunque su rostro no mostraba más que asombro.

- ¿Na... Nakago... Porqué? – preguntó el morocho rozándose las muñecas adoloridas, sentándose en la cama con el rubio arrodillado frente a él, con sus ojos azules cerrados.

- Dígame Alteza... ¿Lo lastime? – preguntó en tono respetuoso, mirando al emperador a los ojos. Hotohori se ruborizó levemente, bajó la mirada unos segundos y luego respondió moviendo su cabeza a los lados, enérgicamente. El rubio sonrió complacido y bajó su faz.

- Nakago. – lo llamó Hotohori.

Cuando el rubio lo miró, apenas y tuvo tiempo de pensar, pues el morocho lo estaba besando, acercándose a él, gateando sobre las sábanas blancas.

- Alteza. – susurró impresionado. Lo que él esperaba era un golpe, un grito tal vez... Nunca esto.

- Termina lo que empezaste. – ordenó Hotohori, alejándose de él, recostándose en la cama.

Nakago sonrió de nuevo. Esto le gustaba.

- Como usted diga, Alteza. -

El rubio Seishi se acercó al emperador. Tomo ambas piernas, colocándose entre ellas y se inclinó sobre el morocho, lentamente. Sus manos en las caderas de Hotohori, levantándolo, poniéndolo en posición para poder entrar en él. Sus ojos clavados en los de Hotohori, acercando su rostro al de él, para quedarse a solo milímetros de su boca, esperando.

- Hazlo. – murmuró el emperador. Su aliento cálido y perfumado sobre la boca de Nakago, que cerró los ojos un segundo y de un suave empujón entró en él.

Ambos jadearon por la sensación tan placentera. A Nakago le encantó el interior apretado de Hotohori, y le sorprendió que estuviera tan poco dilatado aún después del mango del látigo. Comenzó lento, tratando de disfrutar y de no lastimar al morocho, pero dándose cuenta de los jadeos y gemidos medio contenidos del emperador, aumentó el ritmo en un segundo.

Las manos de Hotohori, que hasta entonces habían estado descansando sobre la almohada a los lados de su cabeza, apresaron los hombros pálidos del rubio y lo obligaron a acercarse más a él.

- Na... ah... ka... go... ¡Ah¡AH! -

Hotohori jadeaba en su oído, aferrándose a la espalda ancha y blanca del Seiryu no Seishi, que arremetía una y otra vez, como si se le fuera el alma en ello.

- Nhhh... Ahh... Al... Alteza... – gemía Nakago.

Sus manos se clavaban en las delicadas caderas del emperador de Konan. Su cabello rubio desatado, bailaba en el aire, imitando débilmente la erótica danza de los cuerpos enlazados. Ya nada importaba.

Las estocadas de Nakago fueron volviéndose más profundas, hasta que en una de ellas llegó a tocar ese punto dentro del emperador, ese lugar que lo hizo gemir fuerte el nombre del rubio. Otra estocada, de nuevo en ese lugar, otro gemido.

- Na... ¡Nakago! – gritó Hotohori, sintiéndose desmayar.

Estaba tan cerca, ambos lo estaban y lo sabían.

- Alteza... – murmuro el rubio entre jadeos.

Una fuerte y última estocada, en el lugar indicado y ambos gritaron, llegando al éxtasis absoluto. Hotohori se derramó por tercera vez esa noche, mientras Nakago descargó todo su deseo en las entrañas del emperador...

**»»»«««**

Unas horas después, en el castillo de Konan...

- ¡ALTEZA! -

El grito de Nuriko alertó a todos los Seishis y a la sacerdotisa, que corrieron a todo lo que le dieron las piernas hasta el lugar de donde había surgido la voz.

- ¡Hotohori! – gritó Miaka al ver al emperador parado en la puerta, con la tormenta a sus espaldas - ¿Estas bien? – dijo abrazándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sí... Estoy bien, Miaka. – respondió el morocho con una sonrisa.

- ¿No le hicieron nada, Alteza? – pregunto despacito Chiriko, surgiendo de al lado de Chichiri.

- No... Solo... Querían saber que era de nosotros. – respondió el emperador, con otra gran sonrisa.

- ¡POBRE EMPERADOR! – gritó Tasuki señalándolo y luego caer arrodillado en el suelo llorando - ¡LE ATROFIARON EL CEREBRO! -

- ¡TASUKI! – gritó Nuriko plantándole un golpe en la cabeza al pelirrojo, enterrándole la cara en las baldosas del piso - ¡NO SEAS BRUTO! -

- O sea que... ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tamahome no muy convencido.

- Sep. – respondió sencillamente Hotohori, sin quitar la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

Los seishis se quedaron en silencio mirando al emperador.

«¿Está hablando en serio?» pensaba Nuriko.

«De verdad le hicieron algo a su cerebro...» se lamentaba Tasuki desde el piso.

«... ... ...» Pensamiento de Miaka Nada.

«¡Qué bueno que está a salvo!» pensaba Chiriko.

- Este... Si eso es todo... Creo que me voy a dormir un rato... Estoy algo cansado¿sí? – y Hotohori se retiró a sus aposentos aún sonriendo.

Todos los seishis tenían un enorme signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas y algunos una mega gotota...

«Ese brillo en sus ojos... Y su sonrisa.» meditó Tamahome.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Chichiri y por alguna razón supo que él también lo había notado.

«Si Chichiri no dijo nada... No debe de ser grave.»

Una vez en su habitación, el Emperador se acercó al balcón y apoyándose levemente en el marco cerró sus ojos.

Frente a él pudo ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules, vestido de armadura, montado en un caballo negro. Nakago le hablaba en su recuerdo:

_Espero podamos repetirlo... Alteza. _

"Maldito Rubio Sádico"

OWARI

* * *

"Fushigi Yuugi" © Watase Yuu, 1992

"Maldito Rubio Sádico" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
